The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display unit including a number of small substrates which are aligned so as to upsize the display unit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display unit suitable for manufacturing a large-scale display unit using a top-emitting organic light-emitting device.
In recent years, with the rapid advancement of computerization, a need for upsizing of display units such as televisions and monitors has been increasing. The range of uses of large-scale display units is not limited to public places such as railroad stations, airports, lobbies of buildings or hotels and conference rooms, and has been extending to ordinary households. However, the larger the scale of a conventional monitor using a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) or a liquid crystal projector is, the more the weight or the thickness of the conventional monitor increases, so problems such as inconvenience in handling and an increase in occupied space arise.
Therefore, attention has been focused on an attempt to apply an organic light-emitting display unit using an organic light-emitting device to a large-scale display unit. In a process of manufacturing a conventional large-scale organic light-emitting display unit, for example, at first, as shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of tiles 112A, 112B, 112C and 112D are attached to a back support substrate 111 to form a large substrate 110, that is, so-called tiling is performed, and then an organic light-emitting device or the like is formed on the large substrate 110 (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-313569).
However, in the conventional method, tiling is performed at first, so the number of manufacturing steps increases. Moreover, in manufacturing steps after tiling, it is required to upsize all manufacturing facilities, so manufacturing costs pronouncedly increase with renewal of facilities. Further, in terms of quality, it is difficult to uniformly form an organic layer on a large substrate, thereby it may be difficult to obtain uniform intensity across a screen.